Proposta Tentadora
by Red Rose Angel Brasil
Summary: Yuusuke está sozinho, mas alguns demônios muitos especiais querem consolá-lo. YAOI


**__**

A Luz da Desilusão

(Yu Yu Hakusho)

Red Rose Angel

****

A expressão carrancuda de Yuusuke afastava todos do caminho. O Bad Boy parecia mais revoltado do que nunca evitando olhar ou mesmo cruzar com uma pobre alma viva na rua. A cara fechada metia medo e assustaria até youkais classe S. As pessoas, receosas do menino rebelde de má fama, preferiam desviar-se. E até mesmo as gangs, só de olhar, reconheciam não ser um bom momento para provocá-lo, a menos desejassem passar um par de dias no hospital. O rapaz parou, observou suas caras assustadas por alguns minutos e virou para os lados farejando o ar. Baixou a cabeça e bufou, mudando seu rumo para uma longa e escura avenida arborizada. Era uma rua perigosa para se andar a noite, mas ele preferia caminhar por ali a ver as faces das tediosas pessoas atrás de si. Era quase certeza estarem zombando dele. Apreciando o fato de Keiko finalmente ter abandonado o lado ruim de sua vida para encontrar sua verdadeira metade. Um promissor estudante de engenharia, de sorriso fácil e modos comportados. Bando de hipócritas! 

Diminuiu o passo. Para onde iria? Neste horário estaria ajudando a preparar lamen no restaurante, ouvindo broncas sobre a bagunça, com os clientes reclamando do atraso e dos pedidos errados. Sair desta rotina deixara-o perdido. Ele não sabia como usar o tempo livre mais. Ir pra casa, nem pensar! Sua mãe deveria estar num bar com suas amigas e ele detestava a solidão do apartamento, principalmente agora, quando seu mundo ficara vazio. Não tinha mais trem para o templo e Genkai o atormentaria com seu mau-humor senil por uma semana se fosse para lá. Era complicado ir ao território de Laizen no Makai, teria de cruzar a fronteira e prestar satisfações do horário, não só a um bando de youkais burocratas, como a um certo demônio de fogo enfezadinho. Caso não tivesse pego a alegre Botan no colo de Koenma quando adentrou aos berros no escritório, iria tentar uma nova missão no Reikai, mas o vexame foi tão grande que ele não tinha coragem. Restava a casa de Kuwabara e Kurama. Não tava a fim de segurar vela para o bobo grande e Yukina. Já Kurama... bom era melhor não se meter com o Youko... seus modos adocicados e prestativos o irritavam de forma estranha ultimamente. Estava sem saída, nenhum consolo a vista. Sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar, acabara-se, para sempre. Seria Yuusuke sem Keiko daqui para frente, precisava ser forte. Parou e sentou ao pé uma arvore aborrecido. Nada pra fazer. Ele não iria chorar, seria admitir sua amarga derrota, passaria a maior vergonha na frente dos amigos. Porém esse seu orgulho piorava tudo, o choro contido corroía sua alma acabando com suas forças e seu habitual bom-humor zombeiro. Aos poucos deixava de ser Yuusuke para se tornar um completo estranho. Droga... Este fato doeu fundo e ele desanimou de vez. Keiko... tinha saudades...

Hiei sorriu confiante, observando o Toshiden, escondido a sombra das árvores. Era a sua chance de ouro, não podia perdê-la! Tantos anos guardando este sentimento atormentador e agora podia livrar-se da agonia... A estúpida ningen fora surpreendente, em menos de 6 meses, abandonara o detetive após uma de suas memoráveis brigas e, cansada de tanta confusão com o mundo espiritual, resolvera levar uma vida normal, casando com um universitário idiota, colega seu. Diziam até estar grávida e superfeliz com a chegada do bebê, cuidando com carinho de seu adorado lar. 

O espantado detetive ainda não conseguia acreditar e assimilar os fatos, vira-e-mexe o nome de Keiko vinha a sua boca, como se nunca tivesse partido, e sua cara ficava fechada de ressentimentos por longos e torturantes minutos. Era muito esquisito, mas... bom... ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar. Fora muita sorte! O herdeiro de Laizen estava sozinho e, com uma ajudazinha do destino, seria seu... Inteirinho seu, pelos anos vindouros. Sorriu satisfeito vendo-o abandonado naquela rua escura e isolada, sem Kuwabara ou Kurama para azucrinar. Seu gênio forte estava afastando amizades no momento. Melhor. Kuwabara, aquele bobalhão enorme, somente atrapalharia seus planos e Kurama, preferia não pensar na maldita raposa tarada por uns tempos... Desde que se tornaram amantes, a vida não vinha sendo fácil para o demônio de fogo. A Kitsune o incomodava toda a noite, às vezes até desmaiar de cansaço, e o acordava bem cedo, antes de ir para a faculdade, expulsando-o do quarto todo dolorido e sonolento, com receio de ser pego por Shiori ou algum membro da sua recente família, fora da sua imagem de ningen perfeito. Dormia o dia inteiro nas árvores do parque tentando repor as energias perdidas e recebia sermões pelos atrasos e faltas. Quase não sobrava tempo para treinar e aperfeiçoar seus poderes. Estava farto! Koorimes não eram youkais sexuais. Tanto deveria fazer mal! Porque o estúpido Youko não compreendia? Desejava um amante de espírito aventureiro, menos voluntarioso. Alguém mais disposto as lutas, ao companheirismo, às guerras do Makai, ao invés dos prazeres da carne, os bordéis, as tavernas, as orgias, as esbórnias... 

Sorriu, sempre tivera uma certa fascinação pelo detetive, um líder íntegro, um amigo fiel. Yuusuke nunca o abandonaria fosse qual fosse a questão. Estaria seguro, sem a eterna dúvida da sua convivência com o ruivo-youko. A descoberta de sua natureza demoníaca, só o tornara mais atraente para o meio-koorime. Durante os intervalos dos treinos e missões, um observador mais assíduo perceberia Hiei contemplando-o em segredo e invejando Keiko. Juntos seriam os Poderosos do Makai e ele se livraria das estressantes noites insones daquele amor ambíguo, indefinido, para as agradáveis brigas diárias, numa convivência regrada. O problema era como conquistar o poderoso Toshiden. Era comum no Makai, os youkais escolherem seus companheiros pelo nível de poder independente do sexo, mas no Ningenkai as regras eram diferentes e o Koorime não compreendia bem seu funcionamento. Kurama explicara a ele, quando tornaram-se amantes, que relacionamentos com pessoas do mesmo sexo não eram bem vistos e eles deveriam manter em sigilo para não se prejudicarem com os parentes e amigos comuns. Falara em regras, costumes, amizade, amor e outras coisas complicadas também, as quais ele ignorara ranzinza por causa do seu desprezo aos ningens. Arrependia-se, tais informações faziam falta. Yuusuke levava vida ningen, portanto na teoria, devia estar proibido pra ele. Medo de ser rejeitado, apavorava-o. Pior seria perder sua amizade e ficar relegado ao esquecimento dando um passo errado. As idéias angustiavam e ele permanecia calado nas sombras. Inerte. Temeroso desse erro fatal. Será que o sangue youkai e os guerreiros de Laizen não mudaram o pensamento dele nem um pouquinho? Teria de tentar uma hora dessas, com muito cuidado. Por enquanto, ficaria contente em seguí-lo imaginando-o seu.

Yuusuke levantou de repente, rugiu e dirigiu-se a uma das árvores afastadas. Hiei olhou confuso, ele vinha em sua direção. O Toshiden percebeu sua presença? Impossível! Os sensos dele não eram tão desenvolvidos... Ou eram? Hakushin andava treinando-o... ou ao menos tentava. K'so! Deveria ter percebido seu youki.

Vai descer daí ou vou ter de te derrubar Hiei!

O Koorime pulou ao chão espantado. Ele tinha reconhecido o youki dele. Inacreditável! A surpresa fez o youkai perder a voz, sem saber o que dizer.

Você reconheceu meu youki?!?! – era uma pergunta estúpida.

É claro! Posso ser relaxado, mas não reconhecer essa sua energia vermelha e negra seria ridículo depois de tantos anos, né? Por que está grudado em mim feito carrapato estes dias? Não tem patrulhamento ou coisa melhor pra fazer? – Hiei ficou branco. Yuusuke não só o identificara como sabia do seu cerco. – Qual é! Tira essa cara de espanto, assim você me menospreza... Eu seria herdeiro de Laizen se não soubesse o básico? Nem parece herdeiro de Mukuro... Isso é alguma armação dos outros, é? Virou empregadinho do Kurama de vez?

Hn! – bufou Hiei ofendido. – Ninguém manda em mim. Faço somente o que me apetece. Se obedeço Kurama é por vontade própria, a raposa não me força a nada.

Então...

O Koorime encarou a face brava de Yuusuke sentido o rosto corar. Os olhos profundos do Toshiden interrogavam os do youkaizinho esperando a resposta. Hiei desviou e sentou debaixo da árvore, ficando em silêncio. Chegara a hora, tinha de tentar convence-lo. Kisama! Não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer! Seus pensamentos sempre foram lutas e poder. Ofensas ameaçadoras eram a base de sua amizade dentro do Time Urameshi. Bater e arrastar Yuusuke pelos cabelos, não era boa idéia. Humanos gostavam de galanteios. E como ele venceria alguém que aumenta seu poder inexplicavelmente? A única idéia possível vinha das melosas novelas assistidas pela família de Kurama e dos filmes românticos que a raposa o obrigava a assistir no quarto em algumas noites tranqüilas. Eram declarações patéticas na opinião dele e vacilou bastante em tentar.

Eu... eu... quero falar com você. Conversa séria.

****

O detetive franziu o cenho observando a expressão vaga da Sombra Voadora. Estava desconfiado daqueles trejeitos... Será? De novo! Ah, não... Quem declarou caça ao Yuusuke no Makai? Virara palhaço de circo pra os youkais resolverem perseguí-lo tão assiduamente? Hakushin... aquele velho careca... ele ia ver só! Primeiro foi a espada enviada por Shura, ou melhor, pelo rei de Gandaha em nome do seu adorado filho, querendo arranjar uma boa aliança entre herdeiros do Makai. Redezinha de informações eficaz a de Yomi! O demônio ambicioso não perdia fácil. Era páreo duro. Hiei recebera uma igual logo após Enki assumir, como uma forma de "estima" de Gandaha ao herdeiro de Mukuro... Em seguida, velhos amigos seus começaram a aparecer para uma visita social e uma conversa pra lá de "social", às vezes discretas, às vezes explícita de arrepiar os cabelos! Mês passado, Jin estava esperando na porta da escola com um enorme buquê de flores, uma caixa de chocolates e uma camiseta: "Eu amo o Reino de Laizen!". Nunca passara tanta vergonha! Aquela "homenagem" quase parou a escola. Olhou para o demônio de fogo. Seria algum truque da bruxa velha? Não... estavam brigados fazia quase um ano e Hiei, embora fosse seu herdeiro, permanecia entre o templo, a fronteira e a casa de Kurama, sem pisar no castelo dela. E estava longe do seu estilo fazer algo deste tipo, tinham uma amizade sincera e só. Era muito monastérico para uma proposta destas e Kurama tava no meio... Precisava parar de imaginar coisas! Suspirou resignado, devia ser encrenca. Ô carma... 

- Tudo bem... Fala.

Kurama olhou para o relógio pela décima vez na noite. Onze e meia. Onde estava Hiei? Tinha prova amanhã, precisava dormir cedo. Batucou os dedos na escrivaninha nervoso. Estaria seguindo Yuusuke de novo? Criança idiota! Por que fazia isso com ele? Acabaria estragando tudo... Não devia tê-lo mimado com docinhos e agrados. Estava insuportável e não conseguia controlá-lo em sua ânsia juvenil ou chegar a algum acordo bom no relacionamento dos dois. O Koorime vivia cheio de caprichos, magoando fundo o seu coração. Estava engolindo tantos desaforos... Tantas noites frias banhadas a lágrimas... Porque? Porque Hiei desconfiava dele. Suas promessas de amor, embora verdadeiras, não convenciam o youkai. E ele ironicamente tinha de enfrentar seu semelhante-oposto, um demônio cínico e frio zombando dos seus sentimentos e lhe negando companhia ao mendigar sua atenção. Fazendo-o ter vergonha de ser youko. Preconceito Koorime. Chega! Hiei podia esperar... Hoje ele poria um ponto final nesta ladainha... Hoje Hiei conheceria Youko Kurama querendo ou não e aprenderia uma boa lição. A lição de sexo poder ser amor, não só corpo e pecado. Um amor negado pelas Sereias de Gelo. Um amor tão forte, tão companheiro, tão feliz quanto os outros. Cansara de aceitar suas negativas birrentas e os maus-tratos sem sentido. Infantilidades. Pior defeito do Time Urameshi. 

Lembrou do detetive, seu líder. Devia muito a ele. Devia até sua vida e a de Hiei! Keiko realmente fizera um favor largando Yuusuke, poupando-lhes desavenças. Sorriu atrevido. O sangue youko fervendo em suas veias, clamando sua origem demoníaca. Inconscientemente, passara anos estudando a ningen pretendendo derrubá-la devido a paixão inconseqüente a qual o detetive inspirava em todo time. Ele lutou indignado contra ela. Era o milenar Youko Kurama, de garotinhos em sua vida bastava Hiei, mas aquele menino... aquele menino tinha atitudes tão surpreendentes nas horas certas. Era irresistível! Ganhara um pedaço escondido do seu coração por toda a eternidade. Ele aceitou passivo e o escondeu, tinha Hiei, Keiko viveria pouco. Porém aquele amor curtinho, virou profundo e o youko criou inimizade pela garota, preocupado com o destino de quem balançara suas bases e pertencia. Não. Não ia deixá-los se casar. Não podia. Não aguentaria... Yuusuke tornar-se-ia um novo Laizen? Um fato perigoso. Aquele Toshiden não era um youkai a ser ignorado e relegado ao sofrimento enfraquecedor. Ele emanava poder, sabedoria, confiança. Emanava o melhor dos 3 mundos. Seria um caos o Makai perder seu futuro Senhor. Senhor de Kurama. Senhor de Hiei. Senhor dos Youkais. Senhor Único de todo Makai. 

Ele sentia pena de Keiko. A menina era uma boa garota e um partido excelente para qualquer rapazinho recém-formado. Só que youkais sempre serão youkais. E ele não era a exceção. Mesmo em sua nova vida ningen, Kurama não tinha como evitar certos hábitos e costumes do Makai. Competitividade amorosa era um deles. Ciúme e Inveja, outro. A velha raposa reaparecia, ocasionalmente, atrás da personalidade gentil e prestativa de Shuichi Minamino a tramar planos sórdidos e traiçoeiros. Estava lá, sem nenhuma dúvida, esperando romper sua casca após a partida de Shiori e revelar um pequeno lado seu, o qual a mãe não modificara. Não que fingisse o tempo todo, não era isso. Era verdade que Kaasan transformara Youko Kurama em Shuichi Minamino. Deixara de ser o legendário ladrão e arrependera-se de muitos dos seus crimes no passado, graças a mãe. Mas mudara sua personalidade, não sua natureza. Talvez porque natureza demoníaca seja imutável. O desejo de viver em bando não o abandonara, e o time Urameshi fora o melhor bando da sua vida. Desejava o detetive, não com o forte amor de Hiei, mas desejava. Como um fruto proibido em sua nova existência. Aquele bandidinho rebelde surpreendia e impressionava, impressionava muito a forma como o mundo a seu redor se encaixava nos seus desejos! Como ele poderia ignorar sendo um youko, se nem Hiei, um koorime eremita, conseguia resistir a ele? Tinha raiva por ele ser seu rival tanto quanto paixão dominadora no seu espírito milenar. Amor e ódio com certeza, eram duas faces da mesma moeda. 

O relógio bateu meia-noite e o Youko assustado, debruçou-se na janela procurando algum indício da Criança Proibida. Hiei conseguira? Talvez... Era um tipo de sereia, tinha lá seus encantos. Rezou a Inari para não ser verdade, enlouqueceria se ficasse sozinho. Perder Hiei e Yuusuke juntos seria mortífero para a velha raposa. O ruivo fincou os dedos no madeiramento vendo-os sangrar e voltou para dentro disposto a sair pela noite atrás de Hiei, de Yuusuke ou dos dois. Há momentos na vida que não dá pra esperar. E este, em definitivo, era um deles. Não vacilaria nem mais um minuto, sua briga com Hiei e duvidas com Yuusuke ficariam para depois. Queria a companhia deles e queria agora, nem se levasse xingos e cascudos.

Pegou o casaco, trancou a porta e estava a ponto de erguer uma Kekkai quando Hiei pousou na sua janela, sentando no batente com uma expressão indecifrável. A raposa engoliu seco e esperou. Nada. Hiei nem ao menos dava sinal de tê-lo notado. Sentiu um arrepio de medo. Fim de caso? Arriscou um chamado tímido:

Hiei?

Hn. 

É tarde... Onde estava?

Com Yuusuke, você sabe.

E...

E o que? – resmungou bravo o demônio de fogo. – Está querendo me cobrar satisfações é? Por acaso tenho cara de idiota? Sei muito bem do SEU cerco a Yuusuke também... E sei QUEM "ajudou" a insonsa noivinha a sumir do mapa. Pare de jogar conversa fora, não caio nessa. Tenho tanto direito de batalhar por ele quanto você.

A raposa suspirou vencida. Era verdade. Ele incentivara sutilmente Keiko a ficar com o engenheiro e grudara no desolado Toshiden em apoio solidário, jogando frases de duplo sentido o tempo todo. As conseqüências foram terríveis, nada saindo como o planejado pela sedutora raposa. Yuusuke não entendera suas intenções e irritado evitava sua companhia. Hiei sim, entendeu direitinho e idem ao detetive, evitava-o também. Estava em maus-lençois. Nada poderia ser cobrado, teve de engolir o seu ciúme. Porém o "tanto quanto" espantou alguns medos. Significava que Hiei não pretendia largar dele, estava mais preocupado em ganhar primeiro naquela "disputa".

Tá, tá... entendi... – respondeu conciliador. – E então... Como foi? 

Yuusuke me descobriu. – Shuichi fez cara surpesa. - Ele está se tornando um verdadeiro demônio, sabia da minha vigília, parece eu não era o único, bando de youkais sem-vergonhas! Deviam cuidar das suas vidas em vez de se meter no meio dos meus interesses. Ah, se eu descubro quem foi... Fiquei sem escolha. Tive de falar...

Tudo?!?!?!

Hn.

E ele? Aceitou? 

Hiei fez cara séria e aborrecida. O coração de Kurama disparou, medroso de perder o youkai e o amigo. Hiei bufou.

Sabe Kurama... Você deveria parar de locar estes romances estúpidos. Eles definitivamente não funcionam com ningens. Eu disse: "Eu te amo, fica comigo... Quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo, não importa como." Essas baboseiras de ningen apaixonado. Pedi, "Casa comigo?", com a maior sinceridade. E o resultado não foi o dos filmes. O Yuusuke ficou roxo, começou a gaguejar um monte de coisas sem nexo, depois praguejou contra Hakushin, contra mil e um demônios, espancando as árvores. Olhou sério pra mim e começou a rir. Fiquei morto de vergonha. Discutimos raivosos e brigamos feio rolando pelo chão. De repente ele parou, olhou calmo, sorriu e disse ser melhor voltar para você, porque você me ama de verdade e adoraria esta proposta. Falou de forma especial sobre nós dois, o "casal perfeito". Ele apreciou a proposta, NOSSA proposta, ficava envaidecido, porém não podia corresponder, o seu coração era da Keiko. – Silêncio. - Eu não entendo onde errei... 

Kurama riu. Hiei bufou ofendido. 

Você não errou, só foi direto demais. 

K'so... Fui um baka! Deveria ter espancado e arrastado pelos cabelos pro Makai...

Não acho. Dê tempo ao tempo. Indiretamente eu senti um "sim" confuso no meio da história. Ele parou e se preocupou com você e comigo. É bom sinal. Nem só de Keiko vive a cabeça dele. – Sorriu. - Deixando as mágoas de lado e indo ao ponto interessante... Yuusuke tem razão. Se fosse comigo, ficaria emocionado. Por que não tenta?

Raposa Estúpida, você é um romântico incurável... Pare de falar besteira. Eu NUNCA vou casar com você. Esquece!

Bem... Vamos esperar... Vamos esperar...

O ruivo sorriu a frase de duplo sentido. Um sorriso verdadeiro de felicidade. Ele iria esperar tanto pelo Yuusuke quanto pela proposta de Hiei. Sonhos e pesadelos, tinha tempo. E ele confiava que o Sr. Tempo traria as repostas agradáveis. Abraçou Hiei aliviado. Ele ainda era seu, embora Yuusuke não fosse de nenhum deles. Excelente média, Sr. Tempo. Arigatô! Beijou os cabelos arrepiados. No momento, só existia ele e Hiei, além do amor que os uniam. Arrastou lentamente seu pequeno amante a cama sob protestos, tinha uma lição a aplicar, não esquecera. Hoje ele tinha companhia e a solidão procuraria outro abrigo, o apartamento de Yuusuke, por escolha deste, por enquanto...


End file.
